she came
by meshi-chan
Summary: Kagura sedang mengerjakan tugasnya ketika menerima pesan dari Sougo yang meminta tolong kepadanya untuk datang ke kampus pada pukul 10 malam. semi-romance. modern!AU.


Di sebuah kamar apartemen kecil di tengah-tengah kota, seorang gadis remaja menguap lelah. Ia sedang duduk di meja makannya, menatap laptopnya dan di sekelilingnya, buku-buku serta beberapa kertas bertebaran. Tidak lengkap juga dengan beberapa bungkus makanan dan gelas-gelas kotor. Kagura, gadis itu, sedang menyelesaikan salah satu tugas kuliahnya. Tidak susah sih, pikirnya, hanya saja apabila ia mengerjakannya dari jauh-jauh hari, ia pasti akan selesai. Gadis berambut merah itu tidak perlu menggali internet lama-lama untuk referensi jurnal dan artikel ilmiah yang pada akhirnya akan membuang-buang waktu dia untuk menulis.

Memang benar kata orang-orang, penyesalan datang belakangan.

* * *

 **she came**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika gadis itu menguap kembali, kali ini ia sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan pegal di tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas lalu melirik ke ponsel yang ia biarkan di sebelah laptopnya. Kagura mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengeceknya. Tidak begitu banyak pesan yang masuk, hanya kakaknya yang mengirim gambar-gambar meme tidak jelas, ayahnya yang bertanya apakah ia sudah makan atau tidak, Gin-chan yang menanyakan hal yang sama sepertinya ayahnya, dan Soyo yang menanyakan apakah ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya atau belum.

Kagura baru akan membalas seluruh pesan tersebut sebelum ia melihat sebuah pesan baru masuk.

 _10.11 PM Sadis Bego : PR yang kau kerjakan sudah selesai?_

Bah, tumben sekali si sadis ini bertanya, batin Kagura. Godaan yang besar untuk hanya menghiraukan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh orang yang paling ia benci di dunia muncul. Akan tetapi, gadis berambut merah itu segera menutuk layar ponselnya dan mengetik di layar membalas pesan kepada pemuda pemilik nama asli dari 'Sadis Bego', Okita Sougo. Oh, serta penghuni kamar sebelah di apartemennya.

 _10.12 PM Kagura : apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tugasku sudah selesai, hah?!_

 _10.12 PM Kagura sent sticker_

Setelah membalas pesan-pesan yang lain, Kagura berencana akan meletakkan ponselnya kembali untuk melanjutkan tugasnya akan tetapi, notifikasi pertanda sebuah pesan muncul mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum membua pesan tersebut dan pesan tersebut datang dari orang yang sama, si Sadis Bego.

 _10.15 PM Sadis Bego : sini ke kampus_

 _10.15 PM Sadis Bego : temani aku_

 _10.15 PM Sadis Bego : perutku sakit dan aku tak bisa bergerak dari kursi cafetaria_

 _10.16 PM Sadis Bego : aku perlu beli makan tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan laptopku disini dan cafetaria ramai dengan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal_

Kagura berekspresi datar ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Ia melirik jam di pojok kanan atas ponselnya lalu mengecek suhu udara di luar melalui ponselnya pula. Lima derajat celcius bukanlah suhu yang spesial di bulan Desember yang mana udara dingin mulai melanda wliayah Hachioji, Tokyo. Jarak antara apartemen yang ia tempati dengan kampus juga tidak jauh, sekitar 10-15 menit apabila berjalan dan sekitar 5 menit apabila menggunakan bus.

 _10.19 PM Kagura : apa yang aku dapat apabila menemanimu?_

 _10.19 PM Sadis Bego : kau yang sebut_

 _10.20 PM Kagura : traktir aku makan selama seminggu berturut-turut._

Kagura hanya nyengir ketika mengirimnya. Pemuda tersebut sangat kesal apabila Kagura menyebutkan kata-kata 'traktir' dan Kagura sangat senang membuat gadis tersebut kesal. Walaupun hal tersebut berlaku untuk kedua individu dan _the feeling is mutual_. Kagura kembali nyengir sebelum memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya.

 _10.21 PM Sadis Bego : deal._

 _10.21 PM Sadis Bego : cepat kesini. Aku lapar._

 _10.22 PM Kagura : sabar, bocah._

Gadis berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak dan berusaha memproses isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh si pemuda, sebelum menghela napas capek. Kagura mengklik tombol _save_ pada dokumen yang tengah ia kerjakan lalu mengecek seluruh kontennya sebelum memastikan bahwa ia bisa melanjutkannya nanti lagi. Ia lalu menutup laptopnya dan berjalan ke kamar untuk memakai pakaian yang hangat. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia hangat, Kagura mengambil jaket dan syalnya. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca dan memegang belakang lehernya yang dingin sebelum menggigil.

Gadis itu membuka laci dekat pintu masuk dan meraih topi kupluknya dan langsung asal memakainya serta membiarkan rambut merah panjangnya ia gerai. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat dirinya tetap hangat. Setelah menaruh ponsel dan dompetnya ke saku dalam jaketnya serta melilitkan syal hangat ke lehernya, Kagura mengenakan sepatunya dan keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

Ketika keluar dari apartemen, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut merah adalah kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang _lady_ seperti Kagura selalu mengklasifikasikan dirinya. Kagura mengusap kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan sebelum akhirnya menuruni tangga apartemennya menuju jalan setapak. Sebelum mampir ke halte, ia memasuki mini market dan membeli beberapa nasi kepal, minuman energi serta obat pencernaan. Setelah selesai membayarnya di kasir, gadis berambut merah itu mengecek bon yang ia terima dengan baik.

Kagura berjalan ke halte bus terdekat dan mengecek jadwal bus dan ia tiba di waktu yang pas ketika bus terakhir datang yang pergi ke arah kampusnya. Penumpang dalam bus tersebut hanya sekitar 4-5 orang dan ia memilih untuk bersandar ke dekat pintu keluar bus. Lagipula, hanya dua halte untuk ke kampus jadi Kagura tidak memiliki alasan untuk duduk di kursi.

Setelah turun dari bus, ia mengambil langkah pelan ke bangunan dimana fakultas Sougo berada. Terkadang Kagura mengernyit apabila memikirkan bahwa ia sudah mengenali pemuda berambut pasir itu sedari SD dan hingga detik ini masih harus melihat wajah menyebalkannya hampir setiap hari. Padahal setiap akhir tahun sekolahnya, Kagura ingat selalu menghadap Sougo dan menunjuk wajahnya sambil berteriak, "AKU TAKKAN BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI" walaupun pada akhirnya, Kagura dipertemukan kembali dengan Sougo, hampir setiap hari.

Kagura mengusap kedua tangan untuk menghangatkannya lalu mendongak, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah tiba di depan bangunan dimana Sougo berada. Setelah memasuki bangunan tersebut dan mensyukuri bahwa hawa di dalam cukup hangat baginya untuk melepaskan syal dan topi kupluknya, Kagura berjalan ke arah tempat dengan tulisan 'Cafetaria'.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kagura untuk menemukan pemuda berambut pasir itu.

Kagura _nyengir_ lagi sebelum berjalan kearah meja yang ditempati oleh pemuda tersebut. Sougo sedang menggunakan _headset_ dan tampak sedang bersantai, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke sandaran kursi dan duduknya tidak tegap. Poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya sehingga tidak wajar ia tidak melihat kedatangan gadis berambut merah di hadapannya. Ketika plastik yang berisikan makanan tersebut dijatuhkan oleh gadis tersebut, baru Sougo tersentak dan langsung melotot kearah si pendatang.

"AISH—gadis sialan, kau mau memberiku serangan jantung?!" seru Sougo sambil melepas _headset_ -nya dan melotot kearah Kagura dengan kesal.

"Kalau itu menjadi faktor kau pergi ke neraka, dengan senang hati kuberikan." Balas Kagura dengan nada santai sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik dari minimarket yang ia kunjungi tadi. Pemuda tersebut meraih kantung plastiknya dan melihat isinya.

"Aku membeli beberapa obat sakit perut karena aku tidak tahu kau cocok yang mana. Minum sekarang. Walaupun aku ingin sekali melihatmu frustasi setiap saat, Mitsuba-san akan mengutukku apabila kau mengacaukan waktu makanmu karena aku berjanji padanya akan mengawasimu." Ucap Kagura dengan nada tajam. "Ingat ya, kau berhutangku makan selama seminggu penuh. Aku meninggalkan tugasku untuk mengantarkan ini."

Gadis itu lalu bersumpah ia melihat sebuah senyuman hangat terlintas di wajah pemuda yang ia benci tersebut, sebelum mulut pemuda itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang jarang ia ucapkan,

"Terima kasih, _china_."

* * *

HALO saya kembali dari kubur. ngga deng ini karena saya nganggur dan ini diambil dari pengalaman dengan pengubahan sedikit. ini semacam POV dari Kagura doang, pengen buat POV Sougo sih sebenernya jadi doain ya keburu sebelum masuk Februari nanti hehe. agak OOC yah? sengaja soalnya ini modern AU yang saya buat dari fanfic 'speed dial' dan 'kunci adalah benda yang harus selalu kau bawa!' dan yaa.. Anggap ini cerita dimana kedua mahluk ini udah agak dewasa dikit la ehheheh

see you next time!


End file.
